Something To Make Me Love You
by Afra-chan D. Rueyuzaki
Summary: Pendeskripsian terhadap pasangan sendiri. Menurut Mello, Matt itu... Dan begitu pula Matt, menurutnya Mello itu... *Bad summary*


**Something To Make Me Love you**

**Disclaimers :**

**Death Note **** Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**This story original by Afra-chan**

**Rated : T**

**Main pairing : MattxMello**

**Genre : Romance, Humor (maybe?)**

**Warning : TwoShoot, Shou- Ai, gaje, EYD berantakan, Typo dimana-mana, garing, semi AU, semi OOC, romance kurang terasa, de el el.**

**Summary : Pendeskripsian terhadap pasangan sendiri. Menurut Mello, Matt itu... Dan begitu pula Matt, menurutnya Mello itu... *Bad summary***

**A/N : Aloha (?) Minna-san! Ada yang kangen dengan author gaje ini? *sunyi* Sepertinya tak ada ya? *pundung* Ok, ok, serius. Afra-chan datang kembali membawa fic dari fandom Death Note.**

**Di fic ini, ada dua POV. Yang pertama, Mello POV dulu, setelah itu –yang bawah- barulah Matt POV. Summimasen kalau berantakan begini. TT_TT**

**Happy Reading and Review please?**

**Mail Jevaas **

Satu nama, namun begitu banyak pengalaman kudapatkan dengan pemilik nama ini. Dialah orang yang selalu mengikutiku, walau aku terus memaki dan memarahinya.

"Matt, berhenti mengikutiku!" gerutuku dengan emosi. Ia tak menggubrisku. Terdiam, tetap menunduk, dan menatap layar PSP bodohnya itu dengan serius.

"Matt!"

"Eh? A-ada apa, Mells?" tanyanya sedikit tergagap. Ia kaget. Seolah-olah baru tersadar dari dunia lain. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan dan kembali berjalan, tanpa membalas pertanyaan bodohnya. Dan, bocah merah itu turut serta menyertaiku kembali, tentu saja dengan kepala yang menunduk. Ck, biarlah.

"Aku mengikutimu karena aku ingin menjagamu dari bahaya."

Hm? Suara siapa itu? Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu barusan. Gumaman kecil yang pelan, eh? Ku tengokkan kepalaku kearah Matt yang masih asyik. Merasa diperhatikan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Apa?" tanyanya datar dengan tampang polosnya —seperti biasa—.

"Apa aku salah?" Katanya kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Che!" Dengusku. Aku kembali berjalan mendahului dirinya.

Perlahan, wajahku merona merah mengingat kata-kata dari mulutnya itu. Entah kebohongan belaka ataupun sebaliknya.

"Ahh~ Padahal sedikit lagi." Keluhan kecewa layaknya seorang anak kecil yang kalah dalam permainanya, terdengar jelas. Berasal dari belakangku. Ya, tepatnya berasal dari bocah maniak game itu. Aku hanya berdecak kesal, meski senyum simpul tergambar pada wajahku, senyum yang amat jarang —bahkan tak pernah— kutunjukan kepada orang lain.

.

.

.

Ya, pemuda pecandu rokok berat itu memang Matt. Rekanku —atau lebih tepatnya, err... Pacarku?— yang tidak suka dengan keramaian dan outdoor itu, kurasa cukup... aneh. Kaos panjang stripe merah-hitam, googles putih berlensa orange, dan vest putih berbulu domba mungkin? Pakaian yang setiap saat dikenakannya itu membuatku tak habis pikir. Kupikir, selera Matt terhadap mode berbusana memang rendah.

Kutatap si pemuda _zebra_ itu. 'Masih asyik dengan game-nya' batinku sedikit kecewa. Padahal, PSP itu sudah berkali-kali terbanting olehku, namun rupanya, game butut itu masih tetap menyala dan masih layak(?) untuk digunakan. Tak bosankah Matt dengan pakaiannya dan game-nya itu?

Pernah suatu ketika, ia mengeluh bahwa persediaan pakaiannya habis. Awalnya aku tak perduli, namun pada akhirnya...

"Mells, kupinjam bajumu ya?" Teriak Matt dari kamar ganti, sepertinya. Dengan bodohnya, aku tak menyahutinya, melainkan menggangguk pelan. Ada apa denganku? Sepertinya buku tebal ini membuat otakku _korsleting_.

Tak mau ambil pusing, kembali ku tatap fokus buku tebal yang bertuliskan 'History of The prehistorical' pada sampulnya.

Krieet—

Tap tap tap

"Yo, Mells!" Kutolehkan kepalaku menuju asal suara.

"Matt?" Aku tercenggang. Mataku terbelalak lebar dan mulutku ternganga. 'Benarkah dia Matt yang kukenal?' pikirku tak percaya.

Ia tersenyum hangat. Ugh, wajahku terasa memanas.

Dengan pakaian black-gothic milikku, ia terasa berbeda?

"Ada apa, Mells? Mengapa wajahmu memerah?" tanyanya curiga. Merasa ada yang tak beres denganku.

"Eh? Me-merah?" Gumamku. Cepat-cepat kututupi wajahku dengan buku tebal yang kupegang ini.

"Ayoalah, jangan berbohong padaku." Ucapnya menggodaku, seolah tau apa yang sedari tadi kupikirkan. Hei, memangnya siapa yang berbohong?

"Apa maksud—"

Cup

Blush

"... mu?"

"Kau suka dengan gaya baruku, bukan?"

Matt menyeringai. Ciuman ringan mendarat sekilas pada wajahku. Hal itu sukse mebuat wajahku merah padam sepenuhnya. Ia terkekeh geli melihatku yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Jangan tertawa, bodoh!"

Kulempar buku tebal itu tepat pada wajahnya.

Oke, harus kuakui, lebih baik ia memakai gaya lamanya dibandingkan jika aku harus terus ber-blushing-ria akibat gaya 'baru-nya'.

.

.

.

Itulah seorang Mail Jevaas bagiku. Pemuda bersurai dark red itu memang bodoh dan menyebalkan! Namun, dibalik semua itu, iris emerald-nya yang cerah terkadang membuatku nyaman. Tapi terkadang, ia sesekali menggodaku. Dan, satu hal lagi yang tak dapat kupercaya, si bodoh itu berhasil menduduki peringkat setelah kami —aku dan Near, bocah albino sialan itu—.

"Hei, Mells? Apa ini? Mengapa namaku tercantum dalam buku harianmu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, bocah!"

The End Or To Be Continue? (?)


End file.
